1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aerodynamically driven toys, and more particularly to an aerodynamic toy apparatus mounted on a motor vehicle and manually manipulated from the vehicle interior.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamically driven toys and movable ornaments attached to vehicles are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various wind driven toys which may be attached to motor vehicles, none of which are manipulated from within the vehicle.
Bott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,576 discloses a folded toy airplane secured to a stem or rod and has a propeller which spins.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,003 discloses a toy airplane secured to a telescopic rod which is mounted on a motor vehicle and will rise and fall as the vehicle moves and increases or decreases speed.
Kupperman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,091 discloses a plastic spinner which can be mounted on a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle.
Greider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,308 discloses an aerodynamically driven toy which can be mounted on a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, and has a moving appendage driven aerodynamically when passing through a relative wind to create a flapping movement, such as the wing of a bird.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an aerodynamic toy apparatus which is mounted at one end on the side window of a motor vehicle and is manually manipulated from within the vehicle by a passenger in the back seat. A generally rectangular support member is configured at one end to be received on the window glass and has an aerodynamically shaped cup-like shroud portion at the opposed end positioned outwardly a distance from the vehicle. A retractable toy member connected to a pivot arm on the interior of the shroud is movable from a retracted position to an extended position to be acted upon by air currents as the vehicle moves and is manually manipulated by cables from the vehicle interior to simulate flying and other movements.